What The MIKU!
by Darin N Wolf
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Miku were in Warcraft? rated M for later Violence, strong language, and adult contents later on.


**What The MIKU?**

**By Darin N Wolf: aka Edward Rivera**

**If you need to ask questions or anything else about this story, please go to myspace and just type down Darin N Wolf to find me.**

**June 29, 2010 12:51**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vocaloid, Warcraft or any of the characters (except Como, Darin N Wolf, and Torron) that are portrayed in this story including some songs. This is merely just a fan made story made by a fan. All rights are reserved to there proper owners. Once again, this is merely just a fan made story created by a fan which would be me.**

…Searchlight cover the scene with different colors, as much as everything near it. The crowd starts to cheer when the Queen of the scene took her place. One by one, the arm, the foot, and there she is, fully and magnificently standing there, waiting to begin her dance. She was an ordinary young girl with blue and black colored clothing with blue diamond like eyes, like all her friends, dressed in a sleeveless shirt that had non-connecting sleeves to them, long jet-black boots and headphones that completely matched everything she had on. But deep inside, in a place that no one can see, and she never shows it to anyone, right there she was different, special. Her name… is Miku.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA

Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete

Yone?

(The number one princess in the world

Know how to treat me that way, okay)?

While the music changes its rhythm, Miku change her moves that had totally fit to it. She always loved watching how the crowd rivets to her, when she burns a fire within them, controlling them somehow in that moment.

Sono-ichi

Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto

Sono-ni

Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?

Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

(First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words

If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!)

Somewhere in the crowd trying to out voice the music around, one little boy says to a young girl "Sigh, why does onee-chan have to ALWAYS show off" a boy with very bright yellow hair said to another blond headed girl that shared the same exact resemblance as the boy next to her. "Oh come on Len, how could you say that, she deserves it, especially on her birthday. Besides I know a certain 'someone' that does the same thing on the dinning room table when no ones looking" said the young 14 yr. old girl with a very evil smirk on her face.

"Uhh, sh-shut up" said her twin with a hint of red on his face as he looked away from her.

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho

Monku wa yurushi-masen no

Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...

A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?

Mukae ni kite

Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte"OHIME-SAMA"tte

(My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Complaints are not permitted

Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

Come and take me away

If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess")

Right beside the twin were two older looking adults; one was a man with blue hair, a sweater and a scarf that clearly made him look like an IDOIT since it was the middle of August! The other adult next to him was a women with dirty brown hair, a red tank top that was unbutton and was REALLY showing some "extra" cleavage right know. She also had a very short Tutu like skirt that was also red to. "Wow, she really is putting a lot of effort into this, isn't she" said the Tutu girl with a proud smile planted on her face as she look over her shoulder to look at the blue haired guy. "Yeah I guess so" said blue head man with an eye brow raised "but…" he continued "she really should have worked on her moves earlier I mean really, she's somewhat atrocious out there and look at her! She's like some sort of frick'n gorilla jumping around everywhere after smoking weeEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW"! he screamed in pain as he felt a very, very, VERY pointy end of what seemed to be a heel shoe kick him in the crotch…VERY hard!

"DO-WE-HAVE-TO-GO-THROUGH-WITH-THIS-AGAIN-YOU-DUMB-ASS! YOU-DO-KNOW-THAT-I-COULD-DO-THIS-**ALL-DAMN-DAY! **Meiko said in anger while she stomped on Kaito's groins each time she said each word, especially putting some emphases on her three last words.

"Would you two shut it already" both Len and Rin said in unison. "You could kick his ass **right after** the show" said Len which for some reason still had a blushed face as he stared at Meiko for a few minutes.

Ichigo no notta Shortcake

Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding

Minna, minna gaman shimasu

Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de

Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon

Atode koukai suru wayo

(a shortcake with strawberry on the top of it

pudding made with selected eggs

from all you, will hold back?

you shouldn't think I'm really selfish

'coz I can behave proper as well!

you'll regret your words)

"_**MIKU I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU"**_ screamed one particular fan that sat comfortably on the very top of a glass ceilings that towered right above the entire building. This fan was a very, very pale 5 yr. old child with a simple white dress that said in the bottom '717'. She had jet-black and fug grey hair that formed strange patterns as it divided the black from the grey from each other. She had one eye covered by her hair while the other one was left exposed. Her eyes had no color or emotions in them at all; just one big black dot and a white ring that surrounded it, those were her eyes'.

But if you were to look closely you would see a very tiny white dot in the very center of the big black dot, almost as if you're looking into nothing more but an endless pit of pure depressing Darkness while all you see is a little speck of light beyond your reach. Hatred, Anger, Despair, Sadness and Insanity were the only things you could see in her eyes as she stares down at her idol with a big and innocent smile on her face…but she wasn't alone.

Next to her were two other children, about around 10 yr. old. One was a young girl with red hair on the top of her head while the rest down was night sky black. She also had a black hooded sweater that was clinging on to her sweated body under the hot ass sun quite tightly. The other was an anthro wolf boy with the same color patterns and clothing as his twin. But instead of hair he had fur which was red in some parts and black in other random parts of his body. Both of them also had numbers written on there clothing as well. '927'.

**Wolf: **"**Please, for the love of God, DON'T do what you're thinking"!** yelled **Wolf** as he tried to convince his younger sister.

Darin: "Shut up you idiot, just let her give Miku her 'birthday present' so we can go already" said Darin with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Sigh, I don't understand why you even like this kind of music _**Como**_, its so boring to even listen to and-".

_**Como: "How DARE you! Of all the people you would actually say that! And here I thought you were a vocafreak just like me"! **_yelled a very surprise and possibly angered _**Como**_ as she look over to her sister with her Death Eyes._** "I don't even know you anymore"!**_

Darin: "Okay first of all I LOVE VOCALOID, its just Rin I like more. And second, how LONG do we have to stay up here, I'm sweaty and my ass is killing me".

_**Como: "But…you're not even sitting"?**_

Darin: …"and your point is"?

_**Como:…"ANYWHO!, just hold on a sec guys, we need her to be alone…in a dark place…where no one can see us…or hear us…do any of you think I'm insane"?**_

Darin N **Wolf: "U**hh…" (W**O**W that w**a**s **s**oooooooooooo **r**a**n**d**o**m)**!**

(Meanwhile)

... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby. Ah!

(This here is more dangerous)

THANK YOU ALL, GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!

And with that, Miku vanished within a flash once the lights had died out.

As she walks down back stage she was suddenly attack by two little blond children as they jumped and hugged her, causing Miku to fall down on her backside, and started to laugh. "Miku that was wonderful"! yelled Len. "Yeah! Happy 16th birthday onee-chan" followed by Rin.

"Thanks guys, this was really the best birthday I've ever had, I can't wait until next year."! shrieked Miku through cries and laughter as she lets the two twins hug her with all there might.

Meiko: "Oh don't worry you two, when your birthday come, I'll make sure to **plan it** just like Miku's. Hehe, now…_**what do you say.**__**"**_

Len & Rin: () they both sat on Miku for acouple of minutes before looking at each other, quickly stand up straight, and started screaming while running the hell out a there. "RUN FOR YOUR VOCALIVES"! they screamed in unison before running into the stage were Miku was, accidentally jumping off it, and finally falling onto a bunch of now aggravated fans.

Miku: "Sigh, why did you scare them like that Meiko, they were so happy a minute ago…"

Meiko: " Well I was planning on taking you all for myself and well…it was either electrocute the living crap out of them or scream really, REALLY LOUD"!

Miku: …"Good point".

Meiko: "Anywho, COME ON! There's a new mall that just opened today and DAMMIT were gonna raid that place until our ASSES FALL OFF"! exclaimed the Tutu girl as she scooped up the poor green haired, leek loving girl's arm and started dragging her while putting A LOT of strength in her hold. "And don't worry, it's all on Kaito" she said with a smirk while bringing out a blue looking credit card with about ten different little ice-cream pictures all over it. Waving it to Miku.

Miku: "W-W-W-Wait a minute, WHERE **IS** KAITO ANYWAY"?

Meiko: "Hmm, oh he's in the bathroom. NOW COME ON"!

(Meanwhile in the men's bathroom)

Kaito: "OOWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE (gasp) OOWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE (gasp) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (gasp) (gasp) IT HUUUUUUUUUUUURTS (gasp) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**!**

And so, as the day past, the girls went on some serious shopping while Kaito and the twins signed some autographs for acouple of fans, it was a slow day today but everyone managed without any problems…well, for now of course.

* * *

It was now around 10:54 pm while Miku and Meiko were FINALLY exiting the mall they were in ALL DAMN DAY. The two girls were at this point very giggly as they carried there, by now heavy bags, probably filled with mountains of clothing, make-up, and a bunch of useless girl crap.

Meiko: "Sigh, look at these nails Miku, have you ever seen something more beautiful then these" said Meiko while examining and admiring her manicured hands.

Miku: "Leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks, leeks" chanted Miku as she admired her bag full of leek WHATEVER. Leek dresses, leek T-shirts, leek bra, leek panties, leek scented perfume, levan polka music (a song she did while spinning a leek), leek flavored water, leek plushies, leek tampons (please don't ask), even plain leeks!

Miku: "I love you leeks".

Meiko: "Wait, what"?

Miku: "I love you Meiko".

Meiko: "Uhh, okay…" (Random much). "ANYWHO! Lets go home know, I am SOOOOOOOOO going to pig-out on all my beer and get as drunk as I can be, HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh wait minute, give me all those bags girl! Today's your birthday and DAMMIT I'm gonna make sure you don't carry ANYTHING"!

Miku: …"Your drunk again aren't you".

Meiko: "NO IM NOT DRUNK! I'm just hyper is all. Beside, I only had 20 bottles of beer".

Miku: …"20 bottles…and you're not drunk".

Meiko: "Nooooooooooope"

Miku: … (MY GOD WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU)!

Meiko: "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Miku could you go to the car without me I need to get something before we go, okay" said the Tutu girl before throwing a pair of car keys to Miku, which she caught, and started running back to the mall. Leaving poor little Miku all by herself…alone…in a dark place…where no one can see her…or hear her…"_**perfect".**_

And so, with a sigh, Miku continued on with her walk to the car. She was neither scared nor paranoid of her surrounding or the fact that it was very dark outside since after all she does know karate, but another thing she wasn't aware of were 6 little beady eye watching her. Following her every single move as she finally approached a red Honda s2000 sports car.

She brought up the keys in her hand to open the car door when suddenly_** "excuse me" **_came a young girl's voice along with a small tug on her skirt.

Miku: "Hmm" (turns around to see a young little girl).

"_**I'm sorry to disturb you but…might you be perhaps Miku Hatsune"? **_asked the young girl with an innocent smile as she puts her hand behind herself.

Miku: "Uh, y-yes"?

With that, the girl then brings out a green plain notebook that apparently she was holding behind her as she seems to be offering it to Miku.

"_**Can I please have your autograph, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease…Nipaa"!**_

Miku: … (OH MY DEAR GOD SHES **ADORABLE**)! "y-y-yeah, s-sure thing hehe" says Miku as she takes the notebook, gets a pen out from her pocket, and starts writing down something. "Alright and your name is…"

"_**Como chan" (teehee).**_

Miku: "C.O.M.O C.H.A.N. alrighty then, here you go" says Miku as she hands back the notebook which in turn the girl took eagerly while shrieking and jumping for pure joy and Happiness

_**Como: "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH"! **_

"_**Oh yes one more thing, I have a birthday present for you too".**_

Miku: "Really"?

_**Como: "Yes of course, it's um, right over there" (point's right behind Miku).**_

Miku: (Slowly looks behind herself) "Miku"?

**BANG****!**

(Thad ump)

**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Notes from authors****: **Darin:"Alrighty everyone, that's it for this chapter-"**Wolf:"Now ch. two will be coming up soon-" **_N:"And if some of you couldn't quite follow along with this story, we're very sorry for that, after all this is our VERY FIRST STORY. So you'll might notice acouple of typos and such-" _Darin:"But please FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW!-"** Wolf:"AND FEED US FEEDBACK, WE'RE HUNGRY DAMMIT-" **_N:..."okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. well, that it for now sooooooooooowa-"_

Darin_ N_** Wolf: "**S_E_**E **Y_E_**A**H _L_**A**T_E_**R **E_V_**E**R_Y_**B**O_D_**Y**"_!_**!**!_  
_


End file.
